


The Crew Of The Ebon Hawk

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Gen, I'm Trying to Use Mando'a And Failing, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mando'a, POV Third Person, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Short stories told from the point of view of various members of the crew.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 5





	1. Bastila - The Code

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a series with one chapter for each of the main characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter One - Bastila.

Had this been any other day, Padawan Bastila Shan would have been peaceful. She would not have been shaking, trying not to cry or painfully screaming in her head. She was scared – a Jedi should not feel fear. She knew the Jedi Code, like she should.

_There is no emotion, there is peace._

_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._

_There is no chaos, there is harmony._

_There is no passion, there is serenity._

_There is no death, there is the Force._

She couldn’t shake it though. The thoughts she was trying to hide. Bad memories. Ones she wished could be left behind, along with the pain. Hearing the sound of electricity, the words, the ones she heard again and again and again.

_Peace is a lie. There is only Passion._

_Through Passion I gain Strength._

_Through Strength I gain Power._

_Through Power I gain Victory._

_Through Victory my chains are Broken._

_The Force shall free me._

Walking into the council chambers in the dark and kneeling, she couldn’t erase the Code of the Sith from her head. It was as permanent as a tattoo, forever repeating, just begging her to give in to the darkness. She was not at peace. She was ignorant. Her life was chaos. Through passion she had gained strength. Through strength she had avoided death. She had turned to darkness.

_We are all Jedi._

_The Force speaks through us._

_Through our actions, the Force proclaims itself and what is real._

_Today we are here to acknowledge what the Force has proclaimed._

She was not a Jedi – not really. She knew the dark side. Power, it had consumed her. She had become a shell. A monster. A force of destruction. She knew what the old Jedi histories said about those like her.

_The weak-minded have ever been ready to obey one who wields great power. Those who mastered dark power became dark power. They unleashed destruction, for no other reason than for selfish gain. They despoiled nations…destroyed whole civilizations._

Weak-minded. Selfish gain. Destruction. Power. She had to listen to the Jedi words. To be a Jedi. Not to listen to the words again. Never again. The lightsaber stopped just above her arm and she almost flinched. It was lowered next to her neck by the Jedi master. This was it.

_By the right of the Council, by the will of the Force, I dub thee Jedi, Knight of the Republic._

She would not fear. She would not be weak. She would be at peace. After all, she had people fighting beside her. Revan, Jolee, Juhani, Carth, Canderous, Mission, Zalbaar, HK-47 and T3-M4. She would be a Jedi though. A true Knight of the Republic. 

_Emotion, yet peace._

_Ignorance, yet knowledge._

_Passion, yet serenity._

_Chaos, yet harmony._

Death, _yet the Force._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave Kudos if you enjoyed reading!
> 
> I (obviously) don't own Star Wars. All writing in italics is quotes from Star Wars. I hope I'm not breaking the rules by using that text. If I am please tell me.


	2. Carth - Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 - Carth.

They had fought across to the bridge of the Leviathan. It was nice to be free of that cage and to not have electricity pumped through his skin again. 

“Very resourceful. I assume you had some part in this; you learned your lessons well from me.” _Saul_. 

It was all he could do not to smile at this. “The only thing you taught me was betrayal and death, Saul.”

“Don’t be a fool. I am giving you and your companions a chance to surrender. A chance to live. Darth Malak himself is on his way, he will be arriving any moment.” He’d been asking for this. Too long had he gone on living.

“He speaks the truth, Carth. I can feel the Dark Lord's presence approaching,” Bastila said. They could go if Malak got here. He had to see Saul die.

“Malak will destroy you, but if you throw down your weapons now, I will ask my Master to be merciful,” He said with that grim smile again. He could give them the chance for mercy. He wouldn’t feel the need to do the same.

Carth drew his blaster and shot it at his head in response. Bastila frowned as the other Jedi switched her lightsaber and turned towards the Dark Jedi but they swept through the Dark Jedi with a few sweeps of their lightsabers – it was all too easy. 

“Carth… Carth…”

He was alive. He could die slowly. There would be no mercy. He would pay for what happened on Telos. For everyone who died. For Morgana and Dustil. Mercy was a lie, there is only pain.

“Don’t try to stop me. I have to make him pay! HE HAS TO SUFFER!” This, this was it. Revenge.

“No, Carth, not like this! Do not give in to the hate!” She could try to stop him. He would only be stopped from this by death. Revenge was what he had lived for, fought for. The Jedi hadn’t stopped Saul when he ordered the destruction of Telos, they had no authority now.

“Bastila, this monster has to die. I’m going to be the one to kill him,” Carth responded. He would not follow the Jedi Code; it was worthless for someone who was not a Jedi.

He looked at Saul and no longer saw the person he wanted revenge against. He saw a weak, pathetic coward. To kill him – it was hardly revenge. He deserved to suffer though. He would suffer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave Kudos if you enjoyed it!
> 
> I don't own Star Wars (obviously).


	3. Juhani - Murderer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Three - Juhani.

_Murderer._

She’d killed Quatra. She had stuck her down out of anger. Now, she, Quatra was dead.

It was all her fault. Her anger had always caused problems for her Jedi training. She couldn’t let it go though. When she was younger, anger was what kept her alive, allowed her to keep on fighting. She’d become too dependant on it, too willing to let her emotions control her. She couldn’t follow the Jedi Code. She never could have. She was weak, weak but angry. Then she gave up, used the dark side. She had to run or she would be killed.

So she ran away, left the Enclave. 

Perhaps, someone would tell Belaya what happened to her. She hoped they wouldn’t. She didn’t want to be remembered like this. Honestly, she felt she deserved to be remembered like this though.

Running away was an act of cowardice. Jedi should not feel fear. Now she was a murderer, she might as well just let the anger take over, let it control her. She would be powerful. She would not feel fear again. Never again would she run away. Never again would she fear her own power. Never again would she feel the guilt which was creeping up on her. 

She could have her guilt, let it control her, be pleading for death inside her head. She would control it eventually.

She _was_ a murderer. A _powerful_ one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave comments/kudos if you enjoyed reading.


	4. T3-M4 - Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Four - T3-M4

T3-M4 was loyal. Always. 

When Master Revan returned, he was glad that she was alive. When Master Revan returned, she killed most of the others. When Master Revan returned, the captain ran away.

But T3-M4 would still follow Master Revan. It was the core of his programming to do so.

He had seen the Wookiee Zaalbar kill Mission Vao. He had seen those sharp claws strike through her face. He had heard her die. She was his friend and the only person on the Ebon Hawk who had noticed him for any reason other than to repair the ship’s engines. It made his central processor feel empty to know he would never see her again. 

T3-M4 sometimes wished his programming didn’t make him follow people like Master Revan.

The Jedi Bastila Shan had fallen. She was not her anymore and it scared T3. The sort who would tear out a droid’s wires if they annoyed her, her and Master Revan. This had seemed a very contradiction of Bastila Shan’s personality protocols. 

T3-M4 didn’t understand the sides of the Jedi and Sith.

He followed the once-Jedi, the Mandalorian, the assassin droid, the Wookiee and Master Revan onto the Ebon Hawk. He knew they were going to take control of the Star Forge. They left him there, on the ship. After that, he knew they had killed Darth Malak.

T3-M4 wished he could fight back.

Mission had tried to bargain with Master Revan and she had died. Zaalbar had fought back, even after what she forced him to do, and he had died. Carth had tried to convince her to leave the Dark Side and she had killed him too. How had they had loyalty to her and still fought back.

T3-M4 had to follow Master Revan. 

She could kill him. He knew she would barely give it a second though. He was just a droid, after all. Droids were replaceable, expendable. There would be a droid somewhere who had no morals. He hated that thought.

Sometimes, T3-M4 hated being a droid, hated the loyalty he was forced to have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos/comments if you enjoyed reading or if you have anything you'd like to say.
> 
> I really struggled to think of something to write about T3 to be honest. He just didn't have much of a personality in the first game.


	5. HK-47 - Friends and Meatbags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 - HK-47

HK-47 sometimes became bored. When he wasn't thinking of creative new ways to kill things, he liked to analyze the meatbag members of the crew. They were interesting enough and it was strategically sound to see which of the others they cared about. It would mean he could kill them with more style later on. Quite honestly though, it amused him.

The new meatbag master who owned him had recently found out about them. He knew the meatbag already knew about Master Revan, but he could guess the others he would ask him about. The soldier meatbag and the Jedi meatbag of course. He remembered them very well, though he wished he didn't.

The Jedi meatbag - Bastila Shan - he found quite irritating. She would constantly insist that Master Revan would not simply murder everyone. Constantly following the rules of the Jedi, she was, and it drove him mad. She disliked HK-47 and the Mandalorian meatbag, something to do with murdering too many people (as if that were possible). She agreed with the old meatbag and the Cathar Jedi meatbag (something which he did not approve of). She even betrayed Master Revan by working with the original meatbag! Master Revan said he should forgive her, he assumed those Jedi were controlling her to follow the Light Side again.

The soldier meatbag - Carth Onasi - also annoyed him. He had the same hatred for 'unnecessary' violence. However, this was not because of a Code, like the Jedi, but for some other reason! Why someone would do so was a mystery to HK-47. He didn't find the destruction of planets as amusing as HK-47 did, for some reason, he found such delightful destruction disturbing. Honestly, meatbags. He rarely talked to any of the others, didn't like or trust any of them for some reason. He seemed determined to protect the small Twi'lek meatbag though, something which annoyed her greatly.

Sometimes, when he questioned if killing someone was the best option, he wondered if the meatbag morality was rubbing off on him. Hopefully not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! So, what did you think?
> 
> I really enjoy writing HK-47. He's one of those characters who are just so much fun to write. I can imagine him trying to figure out the meatbags' alliances to see which order to kill them in.


	6. Mission - Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 - Mission

“Now the thing is, I really don’t think I learned how to forgive. Or to forget, and unfortunately for you, I definitely will not forget this,” Mission said. He disgusted her. He’d lied and tricked and betrayed her. How hard would it be to leave her brother to die?

“Mission, I can explain all of this. You see…” Griff stumbled over his words. Weak excuses.

“No Griff, I don’t think you can. You ran off with Lena and left me to die. Why don’t I just return the favor? Why?” Perhaps she would regret leaving Czerka to get him. He had lied though, he deserved this.

“You’d really leave your brother to die. Perhaps those years living on Taris really did change you after all. Would you really do this Mission?” 

"Yes," she wouldn't let him use her guilt like this, "yes I would. I would if it meant that I didn't have to see you get away from lying to someone again. Because that's not okay."

"I have to do stuff like this to survive. Why don't you understand?" He begged. 

"I do understand. Thanks to you, I spent almost all of my life so far on that awful planet. I got used to running away and hiding. If I didn't, someone would get me. All that time, I though that you and Lena would return and find me. You lied, and yet again, I paid the price!" She was shouting now and it would be hard to stop.

"Mission..."

"Despite all of this, I showed you mercy, gave you a chance. That was your chance and you should be grateful!" She hit the wall with her hand on each word for emphasis. 

"Mission, are you really going to let me die?"

"Maybe Griff," she looked at him with a furious stare, "let me think."

This would be a tough choice. She could finally get some sort of vengeance. But he would die. Or she could let him go. He would survive – she wouldn’t have killed her brother. Though, he would get away, again. 

Was this too much of an overreaction? Was she letting her anger take control? Or was this just what he deserved for leaving her on that planet? 

“My friend will deal you then. You’d better not lie though,” she warned. This was okay – she would know what to do. She was wise – a Jedi. 

Griff really didn’t mean that much, after all. The crew were more important. This was fine.

Perhaps she would forgive him one day though. Perhaps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! So, what did you think? Constructive criticism is always welcome. Was it too out-of-character?
> 
> Sorry that it has been a while. To anyone who is reading this - thanks. There was some stuff that happened that stopped me writing a new chapter. Long story, it involved a irritating website, bad internet and being unable to download anything without my computer crashing.


	7. Canderous - Mandalorian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7- Canderous.

What he had seen today … _Bic ni skana'din_ to put it _very_ lightly. They were hardly Mandalorians at all! Some of these people might as well be _aruetiise_. These were _osi’yaim. Dar’manda_ even _._

Scum, thieves and pointless murderers. What had the Mando’ade come to? They were meant to be proud. To be honorable. Not being _cetar chakaar_.

Perhaps this was what the worlds they conquered and destroyed felt like. Not that he cared. They could burn. That was the rule of battle.

It made him… Uncomfortable… though. Was he any different? He followed the _Resol'nare_ but he was really just a hired killer. One working with a _jetii_ , the _jetiise_. It was a concept of _narudar_ though, he supposed. He would work with them, but he had no loyalty to any of them, at least so far.

When had he become someone to bother with such philosophy? Dangers of being alone in this ship for too long. Well, someone would either become philosophical or _mirsh solus_.

The clans would be put back together eventually. Even if that was just wishful thinking for now. As his _ori’vod_ had always said: _That’s why solus means both alone and united. We Mando’ade have gett’se._ He would finish that with calling him _Canderous the ik'aad_ though, he always was an _ori'jagyc._

Staying alive, at the moment, seemed less likely than before. He should probably stop thinking about these things. One day the Mando'ade wouldn't be like this anymore. This Jedi war had to end first though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. This chapter wasn't great, I know. I might re-write at some point.
> 
> Translations:  
> Bic ni skana'din = Expression of anger/repelled.  
> Aruetiise = Traitors/outsiders.  
> Osi’yaim = Useless/horrible person.  
> Dar’manda = Not Mandalorian, having lost identity and soul.  
> Cetar = Boot licking.  
> Chakaar = Petty criminals.  
> Resol'nare = Six actions. A Mandalorian code.  
> Jetii/ Jetiise = Jedi/Jedi plural/Republic  
> Narudar = Temporary ally, enemy's enemy.  
> Mirsh solus= Lonely braincell.  
> Ori'vod = Older brother.  
> Solus = Alone/United/One  
> Gett'se = Courage.  
> Ik'aad = Young child under the age of three.  
> Ori'jagyc = Bullying; also bully, swaggering big-mouth.


	8. Zaalbar - Madclaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 - Zaalbar

They were going to Kashyyyk. He wasn’t sure what to say. He was a madclaw, an exile, someone who should never had returned. Banned from Rwookrrorro, his own home.

How could he face them again? How could he hear them call him madclaw again?

Chuundar had probably taken power now. He wondered what had happened to his father, hoped they had killed him rather than exiled him and left him to die too.

And they were still taking the Wookies as slaves. Those Czerka humans. 

But he couldn’t fight back, not alone anyway. Perhaps the others would help him. He understood that they were looking for the Star Maps. The Cathar Jedi, Juhani and Mission would understand though. The two human Jedi and the human soldier would probably agree. The droids would follow the others, probably. 

This wasn’t the time though. They had to continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another bad chapter. I guess you're used to that by now if your reading this though.

**Author's Note:**

> I never finished this, guess I ran out of ideas. It's quite bad and I really don't think it's worth finishing. Sorry I guess.


End file.
